Varia's Wrath's Heir
by Bluemoonyue
Summary: After been left at the doorstep of the Dursleys, Arya had been abandoned by her family in a dark alley in Italy. After been discovered by Varia, she was trained to become Xanxus' heir. What will happen when Arya is found by the magical world around 14 years later, the time for the Triwizard Tournament? Will the Sun Arcobaleno accept to let his young lover fighting for the wizards?


**Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn! x Harry Potter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from** ** _Harry Potter_** **or** ** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._**

 **WARNING:** **Presence of blood, violence, character's death, possibly shocking/depressing psychological content and possible light mention of Dumbledore's love life (it's in the original series, so can't help it guys...). Do not read if you are unable to tolerate these themes.**

 **Bluemoonyue**

* * *

 **Varia's Wrath's Heir**

 ** _Volume 0: Adventures in The Mafia World_**

 **Summary**

After been left at the doorstep of the Dursleys, Arya had been abandoned by her _family_ in a dark alley in Italy. After been discovered by Varia, she was trained to become Xanxus' heir. What will happen when Arya is found by the magical world around 14 years later, the time for the Triwizard Tournament? Will the Sun Arcobaleno accept to let his young lover alone into the fight against the dark forces? And how about the rest of the famiglia?

The first volume will be on Arya's life in the Mafia World. It will be a short volume that will lay the foundations of the later volumes.

* * *

 **Famiglia 1: A Child in Italy**

Vernon Dursley was walking with a fast pace in a narrow alley in Italy. Why was this heavy British man doing so far away from home one week before Christmas? He was there for two reasons: 1. to attend an important business convention and 2. to get rid of a big, BIG trouble. That trouble was actually in the travel trunk he was holding. What was this trouble? Well, we need to go back to one month ago, when on a fresh morning of November, someone left a bad surprise in front of the Dursleys' house.

********************************************Flash-back*******************************************

 _When everyone was sleeping soundly, three shadows were standing in front of a normal two stores houses in the community of Little Whining. One of the three, a long and thin silhouette, put down gently a bundle on the doorstep of the house. He then reached to his inner pocket with his hand before taking out an envelop which he had deposited on the bundle._

 _"_ _Are you sure, Albus." asked suddenly a old female voice. "I have observed this family for the whole day, and I don't think they are the best choice for raising the little Arya. Why can't we do it?"_

 _"_ _Minerva, you know very well Arya_ _needs_ _her family, which share the same bloodline with him, in order to protect her." replied the long silhouette._

 _Seeing that all arguments were futile, the person named Minerva stopped her comments before turning away and leaving with an angry pace._

 _"_ _Let us go, Hagrid." said Dumbledore after a while._

 _"_ _Yes, professor."_

***************************************** back to present****************************************

Arriving at a place which he finds enough remote, Vernon Dursley stopped his walk, checked the surrounding, and when his was sure to be alone, he opened the trunk and took out a baby. Holding the baby, Vernon grinned before saying with his hoarse voice: "Finally, time to say farewell, little freak." before tossing the little girl and her belongings in a corner of the alley. Then, he just left hastily as if a demon was chasing his steps.

On her side, Arya didn't seemed to be waking up any time soon. She was tightly enveloped in her little blanket, but curiously she didn't seemed to feel the coldness of the Winter. She was still sleeping soundly with her little hands wrapped into two tiny fists. She stayed like this for a few hours.

Time fly rather quickly in the little alley. The sky became dark in no time since it was already Winter. Maybe it was because of a long period of sleep without being feed that Arya eventually woke up to a narrow and dark place. She was wondering where the high-pitched screams of the lady, the barking male voice went. Have they finally decided to abandoned her like they have talked in front of her? Until today, no one quite knew that Arya Potter was a special child. Not because that she was the Girl-Who-Lived, but as an infant who had an extremely advanced mental age. She might be only a year old, but she can already thinks like a three years old. While thinking about this, her little delicate stomach started to growl. She hasn't eat anything since this morning before they brought her out of the hotel. Even though Arya was more mentally mature than the other babies, she still cannot control the basic needs of babies. Seeing that no one was coming to feed her, the infant couldn't help to start out crying for food. For twenty minutes, Arya cried from the corner of buildings, but no one was in the surrounding areas. Her cries were getting weaker as the time goes on, slowly losing hope of encountering anyone in that recluse place.

Suddenly, a silhouette passed through the little alley with his figure hidden in the shadow. Hearing the cries, he walked toward the origins of that sound. His steps created clear sounds on the pavement of the alley. As he approached the bundle on the road, the cries started to diminish.

Xanxus couldn't describes the feelings he had when his crimson eyes met the emerald jade coloured eyes of the infant. Curiously, he felt linked to a baby on their first meeting as if she was part of his family.

 _Later that night…back at the Varia mansion…_

"VOOOIIIIIII! What is THAT you stupid BOSS!?"

"Noooooooo! Boss has a baby without me knowing about it! BOSS!"

"Oh~~! Such an adoooorable little girl~~!"

"Mou…you are responsible for all her expenses boss…"

"Shi, shi, shi~ The prince has found a new interest."

"Shut up, trash! She's freaking sleeping!"

"Ouuaaahhhhh!"

"SHIIITTTTTT!" ( _everyone shouted at the sound the baby's cries_ )

So just like this, the little Arya begun her life with her new big Famiglia, despite being in the midst of abnormal and crazy family members (Well, Arya isn't a normal human either in some ways).

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter for the story! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
